Run
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: This is my first Wolfs Rain fic. So plz be nice. But theres a new girl. Will she cause trouble for our favorite wolves? And she seems to know one of them. Who is she? And why must our favorite wolves run because of her? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1:**

"Father?" A girl called through a huge mansion. "Father!" She called more loudly. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she walked into the dining room. There was a huge table made ofpure oakand matching chairs around it. There was a cabinet with expensive China in it to the right witha buffet next to it. Then there were windows to the left that took up the whole wall.

Suddenly, the windows shattered, but the girl didn't even fliched as men wearing camoflage and had machine guns came through the windows, landing all around her.

"Patricia Orwell, come with us." One of the men practically yelled at the girl.

"Aww... Did Daddy Orwell die?" The girl asked with a smirk. She was an average sized girl. Her hair was long and black, and she had sky blue eyes. She was wearing black. Black tight knit pants with a black tank top that was under and black sweat jacket with a hoot, and black boots that had heels on them. She looked kinda like a model. But there was something unhuman about her. She had a tail, but other than that, she looked human.

"No." Another man said from behind her. He looked to be the general. "And your real name isn't Patricia, is it?"

"How did you guess?" The girl asked in a charming voice.

The general sighed. Then he nodded to one of the men, who grabbed a rope and snuck up behind the girl. He was about to put the rope around he neck when...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How rude." The girl said as she wipped around and cut the man down with her bare hands.

"Men!" The general yelled. But it was too late. The girl had cut down a few of his men and was running out the door. "After her!"

Men raced out of the building, chasing the girl, but she was much too fast, and she knew it. She ran through the garden that was next to the pool and ran to the woods that surrounded the entire estate. She knew she could hide there. She made a sharp turn and ran through the bushes and it's the woods. Then she heard the dogs coming after her. _Shit. _She thought. They really wanted her. She made another turn and jumped into a creek, swimming across as fast as she could, and getting to the other side before running again.

Once she was a little farther from the creek, she shook off a little before continuing. She soon found what she was looking for; a den she had found when she lied to the owner of the estate, saying that she was his long lost niece and her parents died, leavingher with him. She had made papers and everything. She didn't know that man at all, but it worked for her.

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the den. It stankin there. Like something had died. Then she saw that something had died in there. Or at least it looked dead. It was a white wolf. She couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. She crawled cloer to it before it jumped up and turned into a boy, pushing her against the wall. "Who are you?" He growled.

He was quite hansom. His hair was a bit long and black, and his eyes were as blue as the girl's. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, and a pair of jeans with sneakers. He bared his teeth at the girl. She knew he was a wolf, and she bared her teeth back.

"I live here." She growled.

They were both sitting. There was enough room for them to probably stand in there, but that sat instead. The boy looked the girl up and down. "What are you?" He asked when he saw her tail.

She pushed him away from her. "I'm a wolf. And I know you are too. And you're injured. I saw your leg was bleeding when I came in." She replied. "I don't know why I can't change so I fully look human, but I can assure you that I am just like you."

The winced in pain as he stodd up. He looked down at her. She stood and he still looked down at her. He had to have been a good half foot taller than she was. "Sit down." She ordered. "If you're hurt you shouldn't move."

Then a young boy ran into the den. "Kiba! I'm back! And I brought-" He stopped when he saw the girl standing next to Kiba. They both looked at him. "Uuhh... Sorry?" He apologized, not sounding too sure of himself.

"Toboe. Stay. It's OK." Kiba said.

"Who are you?" Toboe asked, sounding very friendly.

He acted so naive compared to the other wolf that the girl had to smile. "I live here." She told him. Then she looked back at Kiba. She didn't know why, but something about him was just so familiar. It scared her as much as it interested her. He might have been from her past. She couldn't remember anything. Not even her own name. "My name is Lilly." She told the boy, turning back to him. She had given herself the name of Lilly since she couldn't remember her real name.

"Pretty name." Toboe complimented."My name is Toboe. And that's Kiba. Sorry we're in your den. We had nowhere else to g-"

"Toboe." Kiba growled, angered by the fact that Toboe was so naive and told Lilly everything. "Where are Hige and Tsume."

That had gotten Lilly's attention. She knew the name Hige. She knew Hige. He was a friend of hers that she met while wondering in the city. "Did you say Hige?" She asked Kiba, making sure her ears hadn't been playing tricks on her.

"Yeah. Why?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Lilly said as she shook her head. It could have been another wolf named Hige. She didn't know. But she had a feeling she was going to know soon.

AN- Yes. I'm leaving a cliffie. So who thinks it's a good idea that I widen my variety of fics. I mean, I have one Teen Titans, one Cowboy Bebop, and the rest is Inuyasha. I thought maybe have a little more of a variety might help. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. A riunion

**Chapter 2:**

Lilly led Toboe and Kiba to a hut that was in the mountains. Trees surrounded the hut, as did bushes with beautiful flowers on then. The sky was gray, but the suroundings of the hut did not allow anyone to see the sky. There was a small spring next to the hut with a small waterfall falling into it.

"This is where you live?" Toboe asked.

"Well, I used to live on the estate before that general came after me. This hut has been here for ages, and I usually come here when I have nowhere else to go. But I don't want to stay here because I'm afraid that someone will track me down and come here and ruin everything." Lilly said.

"How did you find it?" Toboe asked.

"This hut is where my pack used to hide out at, until we went away from it, and then there was an incident. This place is all I remember of my past." Lilly replied, her tail drooping now. She didn't even know why she couldn't hide her tail when she was disguised as a human, when every other wolf could. Then she smelt it. That familiar smell of the one person she remembered from the city. "He's here." She whispered more to herself than the others.

"Hey Kiba! Runt! What are ya doing out..." It was Hige. His voice just drifted off when his eyes landed on Lilly. "Here." He finished his sentence.

"Hige?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly? is it really you? What are you doing here?" Hige asked.

Lilly didn't reply, she just ran to Hige and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much. You just disappeared in the city and I couldn't even pick up your scent anywhere." Lilly said, a tear running down her cheek.

"It's OK Lilly." Hige said, then Tsume came up behind Hige.

"Who's she?" Tsume asked.

"She's a friend." Hige said, sounding defensive. He was probably the only one who knew how much help she needed. She was like Kiba, just wandering and looking for something, but she had it worse. She was being chased by the army and everything, just because of a few things that she never even did. But all she could do was run.

AN- Sry to leave it off there, but I want to get a lot of updating done a short amount of time. K? plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Flashback

**Chapter 3:**

Lilly and Hige had been talking the whole time that they were there. Tsume was growing annoyed at the fact that they were hiding again. He wondered who that girl was and what she really was to Hige.

"So... You don't remember what happened to you?" Lilly asked Hige.

"Nope. I just remember waking up in a different city." Hige replied. Then he looked at Lilly and saw the sad look on her face. "Hey. It's OK. I'm here now, and everything's gonna be alright."

"I know. But I have nowhere to go now. That was my last chance at a normal life. Well, almost normal. But now this is the last place left for me to go, and if they find me here-"

"Shh..." Hige said as he placed a finger on Lilly's lips. "It's OK. I'll make sure they don't get you."

Lilly smiled a little bit. "Thank you." She whispered before hige embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you." Hige said as he stroked Lilly's back, trying to get her to calm down. Then he pushed her away gently. "So what's been happening since I left? You look great. I mean, were you able to find someone else to travel with or anything?"

"Noting much, thanks, and no." Lilly replied with more of a smile on her face. "I was hoping to run back into you so we could travel together again."

"Well, I got these guys now." Hige said. "So you wanna join us?"

"Why not." Lilly said as she stood up. "But you wanna introduce me to everyone. I mean, I've met Kiba and Toboe. But who's that guy?" Lilly asked as she pointed to Tsume.

"Oh! That's just Tsume. Heh." Hige said.

"Oh. OK. Well umm... should I show you guys around?" Lilly asked.

"We're not staying here." Kiba told her.

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked.

"Come on Kiba. Let's just rest here for the night." Hige said. "Then we can leave tomorrow. I mean, when are we gonna get to sleep under a roof again after this?"

"He's right Kiba. And you need to rest anyway." Toboe said.

"There's enough room for all of you if you wish to stay." Lilly told them.

"Let's stay. It'll be a nice change to stay somewhere other than in the cold for once." Tsume commented.

"Fine. But just one night. Then we leave." Kiba said.

"Yay." Lilly said sarcastically. She really didn't think she was going to like Kiba. He didn't seem to like her very much either. But why did he seem so familiar to her? He had to have been from her past. But she couldn't be sure.

"Alright! Now there's five of us!" Toboe exclaimed happily, and Lilly had a flashback.

_Flashback_

Lilly was with a pack of wolves. Her mother, a beautiful black wolf, like Lilly, was laying down, watching as Lilly played with the other young wolves. There was a white wolf who kept tackling Lilly, the yellow orbs that served as his eyes never leaving her blue ones. He tackled her one last time before he licked her on the cheek.

Lilly heard her mother call to her, and she ran away from the white wolf. Her mother wanted to speak with her.

"That white cub seems to be fond of you." Her mother said.

"I suppose so Mother." Lilly replied.

"Darling. Soon you will have to choose a mate. I want you should choose someone to grow close to very soon, or it will be hard for you to find a mate." Mother said.

"But Mother, I don't want a mate yet. I wish to be wild and free, like we are supposed to be." Lilly replied.

"You must mate. All the females must mate." Mother replied.

Lilly glared at her mother. She didn't want a mate, not ever. She was tired of the male wolves. They never left her alone. Especially the Five, which were five young wolves her age that caused all the trouble. Rafe, Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf were there names. They all wanted Lilly and the pack knew it. The white wolf kept fighting her, but still left her alone when she wanted. And it wasn't long before the Five started to come towards her, and her mother walked off to her father.

"Hey Lilly." Rafe said. He was a gray wolf with blue eyes, basically the leader of the Five. He wanted Lilly the most.

"Go away." Lilly said before she changed to her human desguise, a black tail still showing, the tail she could never get rid of.

"No need to be so dismissive Lilly." Willem, a brown wolf withyellow eyes,said after he changed to his human desguise, slipping an arm around Lilly's waist and giving it a gently squeeze. "We just want to hang."

Willen was the twin brother of Finn, who looked just like Willem, like twins should. Though Willen had always been Lilly's favorite of the twins, since he was always more gentle than his brother. Though some of his inocence had left within the past year when the Five killed a human to prove Axel, one of their own,hadn't killed another human. But Axel had been killed by a hunter about a month after the whole dillemma.

"You are such a puppy." Lilly said as she removed Willem's arm from her waist and stompling off, the Five following her. "Leave me be! You hear?" She yelled at them before the backstepped and she stomped away into a cave where most of the rest of the pack was sleeping, leaving in the Five out in the snow.

_End Flashback_

"Lilly?" Toboe asked as he waved his hand in front of Lilly's face. She blinked and looked down at the young wolf in front of her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lilly sound quietly, as if she weren't paying attention to Toboe at all. The Five. She remembered them. Her mother had wanted her to mate with one of them. But what happened to them? She couldn't remember anything. Her head started to pound and she let out a yelp of pain as she fell to her knees.

"Lilly!" Hige exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "Are you OK?"

"I-I remembered something." Lilly said. "The Five. They were five wolves that were in my pack. They never left me alone. All of them wanted me to be their mate. My mother had also wanted me to be with one of them. They caused trouble for out pack. But that's all I can remember."

"It's OK." Higa said, both of his hands on Lilly's shoulders.

Hearing of the Five had caught Kiba's attention. There had been a group known as the Five in his pack. He remembered that much. Had Lilly been in his pack? But he soon pushed that thought to the back of his head and sat down in front of the small hut while Tsume sat next to him.

"Do you really think we should let the girl come with us?" Tsume asked. "She has the army after her."

"I don't know. Hige seems to know her pretty well, and I think..." Koba drifted off into his own thought.

"You think what?" Tsume asked.

"Nothing." Kiba said before standing up and heading towards the bushes. He needed to be alone for a moment.

AN- Well, well, well. A flashback. And were Kiba and Lilly in the same pack at one time? You will only know when I decide to put that in a chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me a while to write. And I have decided to throw a little bit of _Blood and Chocolate_, a really good book about werewolves, into this fic. The Five, yeah, they're from it. And so will a few things in the future. If you haven't read the book and you like Wolf's Rain, you just might like that book. So next time you go to the library, you may want to check it out. It's not scary at all. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Under The Full Moon

**Chapter 4:**

Lilly led everyone into the hut and shwed them around, pointing out the plentiful amount of meat in the fridge and where the water supply was, which was bottled water that was down in the basement. She grabbed a few bottles and took them upstairs and put them in the fridge with the meat.

"So are you guys hungry?" Lilly asked.

"Starving." Hige told her.

"I know you're hungry, you could eat non-stop if there was enough food!" Lilly exclaimed. "But what about you guys?" she asked Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe.

Then toboe stomach growled loudly and Lilly giggled. "Well that answers that. Go on a sit wherever you want and I'll bring you some meat." Lilly told them, and they all looked around as if no knowing where to go. Lilly shook her head. "Go out into the family room and I'll bring the food out." She told them, and they all walked into the family room, with was very nice, considering wolves had lived there. Ancient looking furnature was everywhere, giving the place the feeling of an old haunted house. A few cob webs hung from the ceiling, and were on some of the furnature. "Sorry about how messy it is." Lilly apologized as she gave everyone a large steak of meat. Then she sat on the floor and started to eat her piece.

Kiba left his piece sit for a while as he sat on the couch away from everyone else while he looked around the room. Everything in it looked so familiar to him. Yet he didn't know why. Then he had a flashback.

_Kiba was with his pack. They were in this house, and a party was being thrown. Something had happened and they all needed to hide away. Some of the pack were still in their desguise while other stayed as their true form. Kiba in his human desguise, just because most of the other wolves. He was looking for the black wolf we always faught with. Then he saw her. She stood in the sat on the couch all alone. She looked sad, with her black tail laying next to her like a dead piece of fur. He walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked at him._

_"What do you want?" She asked._

_"Nothing. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Kiba asked._

_"Because I want to." The girl replied. "Now please leave me be. I don't want to be bothered right now."_

_"Fine. Have fun." Kiba said with a charming smile before he stood up and walked to teh other end of the room where he bumped into a another black wolf. She looked a lot like the girl e had just talked to, but older. "Sorry." Kiba said before he tried to go passed her, but she grabbed his arm._

_"Let's talk, shall we?" The black wolf asked as she pulled Kiba over to teh wall. Kiba was surprised by her strength as she pulled him over to the wall and cornered him. "Now what do you want with my daughter?" She asked him._

_"You're daughter?" Kiba asked._

_"Raven! The black wolf you always play with." The black wolf told him._

_"Nothing. I'm just being friendly. And she's a good fighter." Kiba replied._

_"Is that so?" The black wolf asked before she and Kiba both looked over, hearing the girl Kiba had just talked to yell at someone._

_"Leave me alone you insolent pups!" She yelled as she fought off the group known as the Five._

_"Come on Raven. We're just foolin." A wolf in the small gang known as Ulf, a blonde colored wolf with blue eyes, told the girl as she pushed him away hard so he fell on his rump._

_"I want to be left alone. Now go." She told them as she stomped past them, but they followed her like little lost puppies._

_Kiba was greatly annoyed by the for some reason and stomped over to them. The black wolf he had just talked to smirked as she watched himgo to her daughter's rescue._

_"Leave her be. She doesn't want to be bothered." Kiba tol the Five._

_"And what are you gonna do about it?" Rafe asked._

_"Kiba, don't bother. I can take care of myself."Raven told him._

_"No Raven, let the man speak. Maybe he'll try fighting a man instead of a girl for once." Finn said._

_"What a wuss."Finn said before he reached his arm around Raven. "Why don't you like hanging ou with us anymore Raven. Why hang out with a wuss?"_

_"Because..."Raven started as she pulled Finn's arm from around her. "That 'wuss' respects me and understands when I wanna be alone." She told them before she walked away. But Gregory, a white wolf with red eyes, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back behind the gang. "Get the hell off me!" She screamed, getting the attention of the whole pack now._

_"I told you to leave her alone." Kiba yelled as he stomped over and got betweenRaven and the Five._

_"Oh look, he wants to protect her from us." Rafe teased. "Give me a break. You can't fight any of the males in the pack. That's why you only fight the females."_

_"Wanna make a bet on that?" Kiba asked._

_"Sure. I'll fight you. And if you win, we'll leaveRaven alone. I win, and you leave her alone and leave the pack!" Rafe yelled._

_"Fine with me." Kiba replied._

_"Wait a minute-"Raven yelled, but was stopped when Kiba looked back at her, and Kiba could see the surprised expression on his face._

_Kiba walked out of the hut, the whole pack following them as they went to a small slearing in the woods, where no humans could interfere. _

_As soon as the pack had circled them, Rafe and Kiba started to circle each other, staring each other down. Then Rafe went at Kiba before Kiba jumped back, causing Rafe to miss him. Then Kiba jumped Rafe before the wolf had time to react and tackled him, biting him in the leg, since that was the first thing he could reach, even though he had been aiming for the neck. But that was when Rafe bit Kiba in the stomach._

_Kiba let out a yelp of pain before he jumped back, clear from any attack from Rafe. But Rafe didn't give in. Rafe jumped at Kiba again, this time tackling him to the ground and holding him there and he tore at Kiba, beating him up. Then Rafe took a bite a Kiba's neck, biting down harder and harder, getting close to the jugular._

_Kiba cried in pain as he tried to kick Rafe off of him, but the wolf had his jaw locked around Kiba's neck._

_Suddenly, the weight of Rafe was thrown off of him and he looked over to see Raven in her true form holding Rafe down and yelling at him. "Leave him alone! You hear?" She yelled before kicked Rafe with her hind legs before walking over to Kiba and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked._

_Kiba only nodded, embarrassed tat he hadn't beat Rafe. He started to limp away with Raven walking next to him, and the pack cleared a path for them. Raven changed to her human form, while Kiba stayed his true form of a white wolf as they headed for the river._

"Yo! Kiba!" Hige yelled as tried to get his attention before Kiba blinkned and stared at Lilly. "You okay man?"

"Raven." Kiba said to Lilly.

"Who are you talking about Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"He's being dliusional gain." Tsmue said.

Lilly staed at him curiously. The name Raven sounded to familiar to her. Then Kiba spoke again.

"You're rea name is Raven." Kiba toldher.

"Kiba! That's Lilly. Not Raven." Hige told him, a bit of laughter in his voice, bit then he saw the look on Kiba's face a realied that he was serious. "Get a grip Kiba! That's my old friend Lilly. Not Raven."

"The Five. They were in my pack to. Rafe, Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf. They were all in _our_ pack." Kiba told her.

"OUR pack?" Lilly, or Raven, exclaimed.

"I was the white wolf who always faught you." Kiba told her.

She dropped her meat and stared at Kiba in shock. She pointed at him. "Y-you... Oh God." She said before she grabbed her head. She was remembering something.

"Lilly!" Hige exclaimed as he went to her side and sat next to her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Her name is Raven." Kiba repeated.

_Raven walked to the river and sat by it with Kiba, while he was in his human formas she helped him clean his wounds. She splashed some water on the cuts, making the little trails of red in the river._

_"You shouldn't have faught with them. I don't need you standing up for me." Raven said._

_"You didn't need to jump in like that." Kiba told her._

_"He was about to kill you! If I hadn't jumped in, you wouldn't even be here now! The pack would probably be getting ready to throw a funeral for you!" Raven yelled at him as she took a few bandages and started to wrap them around Kiba's neck. Then she smiled. "But it was nice of you to stand up for me. Thanks." She said as she placed a kiss on Kiba's cheek, making him blush a little._

_He looked at her. "What was that for?" He asked._

_"For helping me get rid of the Five."She told him with a smile._

_"Oh." Kiba chuckled as he looked down at the river. _

_Raven then jumped into the river and started to swim around. She smiled at Kiba._

_"Come Kiba. It's perfect." She told him._

_Kiba smiled at her before he followed her into the water._

_Raven looked up at the sky. "It's a full moon too." She said as she continued to look at the sky._

_"Yeah." Kiba said from behind Raven. Then she felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled before turning around and face kiba, only to become lost in his eyes. She felt like she was in a trance, and didn't even notice that he was moving closer to her until she elt his lips touch hers._

_At first, she was a bit shocked, but soon felt herself melt in his arms as she returned the kiss, forgetting about the Five, her mother, the pack, everything except Kiba at that moment._

Shewas staring at Kiba. "My real name is Raven. And you're Kiba! I can remember!" She exclaimed before tears started to well up in her eyes. "Y-you faught with the Five because they were bothering me. And you ended up almost getting killed in the process. And then, under the full moon-" Raven said as she began to cry.

Hige held her in his arms, but she pushed away and ran out of the room. "Lilly!" Hige yelled as he got up to chase her, but was stopped by Kiba.

"Leave her alone Hige. I'll go." Kiba told him as he stood and started to walk to where she had gone.

"What's with those two?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, I thought they hated each other." Tsume added.

Hige bared his teeth, annoyed that kiba was going after his old friend. He wondered what was really going on with them. What had happened under a full moon? What was Kiba going to do? Hige needed to know.

AN- Sry I haven't updated this in a while. But I hope you like this chapter. Oh! Might not be updating anything for a while 'cause I'm gonna be practicing for auditioning for a school play coming up. K? Wish me luck! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. Why Are They After You?

**Chapter 5:**

Kiba followed Raven down to the river, the same riverthey had gone to after Kiba's fight with Rafe that he lost. Raven was sitting on a mossy rock, crying as she stared at her reflection in the water. There was a full moon above her. Then she heard a twig crack and looked up to see Kiba standing a few feet away. She wiped her eyes. "What?" She asked, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Raven. Why are you crying?" Kiba asked as he sat down beside her.

"Because, I thought I had lost you. That night, the fire. I thought I was the only survivor of the pack. And I didn't remember anything except that my whole pack was dead. Then I saw you, and all these memories kept coming back." Raven told him, cupping his face in her hands.

"But I'm here now, and I'm safe and so are you." Kiba told her, wrapping his hands around her wrists.

In the bushes...

Hige had followed Kiba out to the river, spying on his old friend and new friend. What had gone on between them before Hige met them? He watched as Kiba comforted Raven, something Hige had done up until they were seperated. Hige felt himself become even more jealous of Kiba the more he watched them. Then he saw Raven laugh loudly, and wondered what was so funny.

"And remember how the Five still wouldn't leave you alone, even after we announced that we were together?" Kiba asked.

"I know, and you kept fighting them, and got better and better at fighting, until you could actually beat them. God, I had to save you from them so many times." Raven replied. "My mother had been so dissopointed that I chose you, until you finally beat Rafe and the rest of the Five on your own." Raven smiled as she watched Kiba look down at the ground. Then she elbowed him in the side. He looked up at her witha surprised look on his face. "Don't be sad about it." She told him.

"I'm not. I was just... thinking about something." Kiba replied.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Kiba said. Then he saw Raven looked out into the river water. "Do you remember something a lot like this happening the night of the fight?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. We came to this exact spot right after the fight. I cleaned your wounds, and shared my first kiss with you." Raven replied.

"Yep." Kiba said with a smile. Then he watched as Raven stood up and went out into the water and swam around, just like she had the night when Kiba fought Rafe. He didn't need to wait for her to turn around and tell him to join her. He went out into the water and swam up to her.

Raven was ready to turn around and tell Kiba to join her, but when she turned around, she saw he was already standing there. She smiled. "You do remember that night." She said as she looked him in the eyes and cupped his face with her hands, then they slowly moved closer to each other until their lips met and they shared their kiss.

Kiba felt like he was back in that night right after he fought Rafe; when his whole pack was still alive and he and Raven decided they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. He held Raven in his arms delicately, as if she would break any second if he held her any tighter. Raven felt as if she were melting in Kiba's arms. She wanted this night to last forever, and never end. She wanted to stay like this with Kiba forever, stay in his arms, stay by his side, and not have to run or leave him ever again.

In the Bushes...

Hige continued to spy on his friends, jealousy filling ever part of his soul. What hell was going on? Why was Kiba kissing Raven? "Why wasn't I the one to comfort her?" Hige asked himself through gritted teeth as he continued to watch.

Suddenly, Kiba pulled away and looked towards the trees. Raven looked up at Kiba. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shh!" He told her quickly as he stared off into the trees.

Raven felt Kiba hold her tighter. Then he jumped, taking her with him, just as something crashed through the trees. Raven looked to see a tank pushing through the tree. Then she saw more soldiers carrying their guns.

"Men!" She heard the general yell.

"Kiba, let me go!" Raven yelled as she pushed away from Kiba, getting out of his arms and running away from him.

Kiba watched as she ran away from him, and all the human soldiers chasing after her. No, not now. He just found her. He wasn't going to lose her again. He was about to head after her, when he was pushed up against a tree. He looked to see hige holding him against the tree.

"Hige! Get off of me!" Kiba yelled.

"What the hell is going on with you and Lilly?" Hige asked.

"Her name is Raven. She and I used to be in the same pack before we were seperated." Kiba replied.

"And just because she was in the same pack as you gives you the right to be all over her like that?" Hige yelled. "Now what's really going on between you two?"

"It's complicated. Now get off of me!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Hige off of him and dashed away, Hige hot on his trail.

Somewhere in the woods...

"Danmmit!" Raven exclaimed as she ran through the woods. Why couldn't these guys leave her alone? Just for one day, why couldn't she just go on without being attacked or found. Why couldn't she live a normal life among humans like other wolves? That's all she wanted. To spend one day without worrying about when they were going to find her; one day without worrying if it was going to be the last day of her life; one day without having to run.

"Give it up girl!" Raven heard the general yell. It was quiet. The guns had stopped, the tank had stopped moving, everything was still.

"Never!" Raven yelled back. She turned around to look at them.

"You'll have to give up at some point." He said.

"Yes, but some point isn't going to be anytime soon!" She yelled as she dashed away, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"After her!" The general yelled, and all the menstarted chasing after Raven.

Raven continued to run. They weren't going to catch her. Never. She couldn't let them. Then, suddenly, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hollow tree. She struggled, trying to get free from whoever was holding her.

"Shut-up!" She heard him whisper. Then she stopped struggling long enough to see it was Tsume and Toboe. She stayed still and quiet as she watched the soldiers run past them, completely missing the.

_Idiots. _Raven thought as she watched the last of them pass by. Then was when Tsume let go of her. "Thanks." She thanked him.

"Look. I didn't do it because I wanted to save you." Tsume said. "Now why the hell are all those men after you? We didn't even have that many men after us when we had Cheza with us." Tsume said.

"Yeah Lilly. What did you do?" Toboe asked.

"My name is Raven, not Lilly. And it's a long story." Raven said as she let out a loud sigh.

"Then let's hear it." Tsume said.

"Whatever." Raven said as she went to the back of the tree and sat down. "It was one year ago. My pack had just been killed and I had nowhere to go." Raven started. "I finally found a home with some rich guy. He was an important man. A general. His son had brougth me home afer finding me onthe street. They were my new family. They were the ones who named me Lilly. Anyway, one night, something came into the house. The family was killed, everyone. Blood was everywhere, their bodies scratched, as if an animal had done it." Raven said, visions flashing through her head. "I had changed to my human form when the door opened, and there was another general, the man after me. He thought I had done it, no matter what I tried to say, and he caled me a monster. He sent a few men at me at a time, but I killed them, and those who survived told the man about me. Now he won't give up unti he sees me dead." Raven explained. "I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I'm only defending myself. And I did nothing to my family. They were dead when I got home from a night run."

"Raven." Toboe said.

"Dont' worry about it. It's over." Raven said.

"That's it?" Tsume asked. "That's the only reason all those men after you?"

"Yeah. Unless there's something else they think I did." Raven replied, licking some blood from her wound on her wrist. "I can't think of any other reason." She said. "But still, there's nothing I can do except run."

With Kiba and Hige...

"Raven!" Kiba yelled.

"What is she to you Kiba?" Hige yelled as he chased Kiba. "Why did you kiss her?"

Kiba was silent for a moment as he continued to search for Raven. Then he finally spoke. "We were lovers." He said quietly, though he knew Hige had heard him.

AN- Yeah, there's the newset chapter for this. Now, instead of getting some school work done, I'm taking time to update just for you guys. Okay? So be thankful. Anywho... You can thank Evanescence for this chapter, because their music is what inspired most of the scenes here. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Getting to Know Them

**Chapter 6:**

Kiba continued to search for Raven. He hadn't seen the army men in a while and couldn't smell them anymore, so he figured they were gone. But did that meanthat they had gotten Raven and were finished their job? Or did she loose them again?

"Raven!" Kiba yell out of worry.

"Kiba!" He heard Raven's voive, and soon sped up to meet her. Then he saw her and couldn't help but feel so relieved and wrap his arms around her. "Kiba..." Raven said with a smile as she returned the hug.

"Now explain to us what in the hell is going on with you." Tsume said.

"That's our business Tsume." Kiba replied, looking Tsume dead in the eye.

"Well, the army men didn't do anything to the cabin, so we can still go back there and sleep right?" Toboe asked.

"No." Raven said. "It's not safe fr anyone to stay in anymore. It may looked untouched, but they would leave a trap meant for me in there now, and I would feel terrible if any of you walked into something meant for me." Raven said as she turned around in Kiba's arms to face the rst of the wolves. "We need to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Wow. That sucks." Hige stated, trying to mke light of the situation, but it wasn't helping much.

"It does, and I'm sorry. I would let you guys stay there, but it's not safe." Raven said.

"Then let's get moving." Tsume said.

"Yeah." Kiba sad before he quickly kissed raven's cheek and turned around. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hige said. "Let's just get outta here and find somewhere to sleep and some more food."

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" Toboe asked.

"Yep. I think about girls, sleeping, luxury, and all that good stuff. Which is not what I'm gettin by stayin with you guys." Hige said as he started to get back into his normal groove, until he saw Raven walking up next to Kiba and then both laughing and talking. "Whatever." He mumbled. _Lovers. Ha! They're not. Lilly isn't in love with Kiba, and Kiba's just foolin' himself like when he thought he was in love with Cheza, and that ended up being a wreck in the end. _Hige thought bitterly. _But it's his life, if he wants to mess it up, so be it._

"Oh God I miss them all." Raven said. "Don't you Kiba?"

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"The Five, even if they annoyed me all the time, my mom, the rest of the pack. Tomo was the best, our pack lead-"

"I remember who he was Raven. He was my father, remember?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah." Raven said. "He was so proud of you then."

"Too proud." Kiba replied with a smile. "He always said I had to get the best girl in the pack, had to beat up everyone who pivked on me, everything. Hewas alwaysmaking me tuffer than I really was."

"I know. He didn't seem to care much for my mother though." Raven replied.

"He loved you. He and your mother just didn't see eye to eye with anything though." Kiba said.

"Don't I know that!" Raven laughed.

"What are you guys goin' on about?" Hige asked.

"Just mated from our old pack. Nothing big." Raven replied with a smile, and Hige couldn't help but feel even more jealous. Didn't she want to catch up with him at all, like what had happened after they were seperated by the army a year ago? Didn't she care about what had happened to him right after that? No. She wanted to talk about he old pack with Kiba. Then he saw Raven give Kiba a kiss on the cheek before she started walking backwards until she fell iin step with hige. "So what's been happening since we were seperated?"

_Finally... _Hige though. "Nothing much. I was just living on the street for a while in the North City. Then I found Kiba in a cage and taught him how to desguise himself, then we hooked up and started this journey together."

"That's it?" Raven asked.

"Well, we did have an army after us when he took the lunar flower, Cheza, with us. But then she died, and nearly all of us were killed too, but we came out okay." Hige reassured Raven.

"Sweet." Raven said. "So did you miss me?" Raven asked.

"Miss you? Ha!" Higa laughed sarcastically, and he and Raven shared a good laugh. "No, I did miss you. What happened to you?"

"They chased me down, almost had me, but I slipped away, then found one old, rich man after another to take me in. It was nice, until the army came in and took everything away and I had to start all over." Raven replied.

"Well, just think, if they hadn't found you and chased you off again, then none of us would have found each other." Hige told Raven.

"You do have a point there." Raven said, then she looked at the ground. "I just wish they would stop."

"Hey." Hige said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Look, you found us, and now we can all travl together. You're part of a pack again. And packs stick together. You'll be fine as long as you stick with me!"

Raven laughed. She was glad he was still the old Hige. "Thanks Hige. You're the best." Raven said as she hugged Hige.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep telling yourself that." Hige said as he recieved the hug from Raven and returned it.

Raven and Hige shared a few more memories and laughes before Raven went back to Tsume and Toboe to try to get to know them a little better, but only found the efforts fruitless, at least with Tsume. Toboe opened right up like a flower, which seemed to annoy Tsume to no end. But Raven liked it. She thought it was good that Tobo at least trusted her. She just wished Tsume would open up a little too. She remembered Kiba mentioning that Tsume didn't even open up with the rest of the their so called 'pack'. Raven hoped that that would change in the future, and Tsume would trust he then.

Then Raven ran back up to Kiba, whom she walked with for a long time before switching around between everyone else. She was all over the place, but seemed to get along with everyone, and Kiba liked that. He didn't want her to join the pack and then have no one like it. That would e bad, and he knew it. he smiled, thinking about when he and Raven were still with their pack, and everything was good. He wished he could help Raven and make things the way they used to be, help Raven so she wouldn't have to run.

AN- THe jealousy! My god! Oh wait, this is my story, I'm in control of all that stuff, LOL. All-well, I think this story is coming along great! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. A Place To Stay

**Chapter 7:**

The group continued on, until they came to a small town. It wasn't a poor town, like most places the pack, before Raven joined, had gone through, but a nice, modern, quiet little town. Raven looked around, making sure this wasn't a place she had been to before. There were no signs of wolves anywhere in the area, and she didn't smell anything unusual. There were no signs of the army either.

"I think we could stay here for a while." Raven told everyone, and they all looked at her like she was nuts. Since when had she been promoted to pack leader. Raven noticed the looks and looked at them confused. "What?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Tsume asked, but recieved a glared from Kiba and Hige.

"Well A: there are no signs of wolves or the army anywhere near here, and B: I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of us with any money." Raven replied, holding up a hand full of cash that she had dug out of her pocket. "I can get us a room and some food, but not a lot, and the room will be cheap."

"Where did you get that from?" Hige asked.

"Left over from the old basturd's place." Raven replied with a wink. Then a wind blew past them and Raven shivered. "So you guys wanna get a room or what?" She asked.

"Sure. Be nice to stay somewhere other than the cold ground for once." Hige commented.

"Alright. We'll stay." Kiba replied.

"This is great!" Toboe cheered.

Then the pack walked into an inn, and an elderly man eyed them as they walked in. Raven went to the desk. "Hey old man. You got a free room?" She asked. Then she turned around and counted. "Room for five." She said as she slid the correct amount of cash to the man's hands.

The man nodded and then started to walk. "Follow me." He said as he walked down the hallway, and the pack did so, being careful not to do anything wrong in front of the human. Then after passing quite a few doors, the man stopped and opened a sliding door. Raven nodded to him before she walked into the room with kiba next to her, then Hige followed with a smig look on his face, Toboe with a huge smile, and Tsume not looking happy at all, as usual.

"Thank you Sir." Raven said with a bow before she closed the door and waited for the old man to be gone. Then she turned to everyone. "Well?"

"It's okay." Tsume said as he sat in the corner, trying to get away from everyone.

"This is awsome. We can finally stay somewhere nice a warm for once!" Toboe cheered, and Raven smiled at him. THen she looked over to Kiba, who was on the small balcony that was offered to every room, looking out onto the dirty street. She went to him.

"You okay?" She asked as she leaned on the balcony.

"Yeah." Kiba said as he pushed off the balcony and turned to face Raven.

"You don't look okay." Raven said as she touch his forehead. "Are you sure?" She said, sliding her hand down his cheek, but Kiba caught it in his own hand and held her there. Then he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He felt her let out a small laugh between the kiss and hesmiled against her lips, loving the feeling of her lips against his, and hating the fact that they had to share the room with the rest of the pack. Then his other hand slid down her side to her lower back and pulled her closer, and she gladly complied to his wants as she returned the kiss and slid her hand up his side and wrapped her arms around his neck while both his arms wrapped around her, still continuing the kiss.

Hige leaned against the wall, glaring at the two. _Why don't they just get a room while they're at it. _Hige mentally growled as he watched them, wanting to turn away, but continued to watch anyway. He hated how his old friend was new with his new friend, and he was like a third wheel now, even with Toboe and Tsume there. _This is so wrong._He thought, finally able to turn away and headed for his won futon. He could see it in his mind now: Kiba and _Raven _with their little cubs running around with Toboe and being happy together. But he soon pushed that thought to the back of his head and laid down, not bothering to get under the blanket.

Raven and Kiba finally pulled away, in much need of air. They looked at each for a few moments, then Kiba looked up at the sky, hoping the blood would go back to his head soon. "We better get some sleep tonight." He said.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

And then the two headed in, ignoring the looks the rest of their group was giving them, and laid down next to each other. Then they both closed their eyes. "Good night everyone!" Raven called to the pack before she smuggled against Kiba, hearing the replies of a few who said good night to her as well, but she ignored them, taking in Kiba's scent as he wrapped an arm around her, and they fell into a happy sleep.

AN- Hige's still jealous, oooooohhhhhhhhhh... LOL. Anywho, I had an awsome weekend, especially Saturday night,and got tons of ideas while I was bored sitting in meetings at Model UN. So I'll have to put them to work in all my stories. Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	8. Talk On The Balcony

**Chapter 8:**

Raven woke up to find it was still dark out. Kiba was still asleep with his arm around her, and Toboe and Tsume was on the other side of the room asleep, but she didn't sense Hige in the room. So she slowly and carefully krept out of the futon with Kiba and looked around and found Hige at the balcony. She went over to him and stood next to him. The air felt chilly, going from being warm in Kiba's arms to the chilly air.

Hige looked over at Raven and chuckled.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Hige replied with a slight shake of his head. Then he looked back at Raven, wondering why she was out her with him. But it was as if she read his mind because she answered his question.

"I wondered where you had gone." She said. "I just woke up and saw that not everyone was in the room, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Then she looked at him. "Are you okay? I mean, you seem pretty tense about me and Kiba."

"Nah. It's nothing. I'm happy for you guys." Hige said as he put on his best smile.

"No. You're ticked. I can tell." Raven said. "Look, I know you cared about me in the past, whether or not you still do, I don't know. But I promise Kiba a long time ago. I just wanted to let you know that." Raven tol him, then looked down at the ground and she knotted her fingers together and moved her thumbs around.

Hige let out a sigh. Then he looked at the dirty street below. "You're right." He said. "You're right. I like you, no, I _really _like you Lilly, err Raven, whoever you are! I do! And then I just see Kiba and you together like it's been going on forever! I don't get it! What went on with you guys? Just explain that to me!"

"Kiba and I basically grew up together in our pack. All the male wolves wanted me, and constantly fought for me, and I usually had to fight with them to leave me alone. I didn't want to mate when everyone else did. i didn't feel comfortable with it. But then Kiba came along. He fought my fights for me, even though I usually had to help out in the beginning. But I loved him, and I still do." Raven said with a smile towards Hige. "Hurting you was the last thing I meant to do Hige. Trust me. If I hadn't found Kiba and remembered my past, I probably would have ended up with you. But Kiba and I found each other. We're in love with each other. We can't help it."

"Whatever." Hige said as he leaned on his elbows. "Just promise me one thing." Hige said with a serious look on his face as he looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked, wondering what in th eworld Hige could possibly want.

"Don't hurt the guy okay? I mean, Kiba's a good looking wolf and all, so he can get a lot of chicks, and well, I can't always look out for him when a pretty girl breaks his heart." Hige said with a smirk, and with his usual cocky attitude.

Raven let out a laugh. "Yep, you're back." She laughed, and so did Hige.

The two sat out for a little bit longer, just talking about what had happened over the past few months since they were split up, replaying good memories, and going through all the bad ones. Then it was getting a little late on, and almost time to wake, so Raven stood up.

"Well, I'm getting back into bed and getting another hour or two before we head out." She said as she stretched.

"Alright. I'm just gonna stay out here. It feels good." Hige said.

"K. G'night." Raven said as she headed back intothe room.

"Good morning, you mean." Hige replied with a smirk, and he heard Raven let out a laugh before she went over to Kiba and crawled back into the warmth of his arms and a smile formed on her lips and she went back to sleep.

Hige looked out into the sky, the stars still visible even though the sun was starting to peak over. He knew he still loved Raven, but would he be able to deal with Kiba and her together, especially with how intimate they sometimes got in front of everyone? Only the future can answer that question.

AN-Yeah, kinda left that off on a little cliffy. Sry, buti thought it fit. Heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9:**

Raven woke up, but her eyes stayed shut. She felt cold, and couldn't feel Kiba's arms around her anymore. Then she opened her eyes and found herself in a cage laying ona hard metal floor.She still wore herdesguise, her black hair messed up and all over the place. She looked around and saw Hige, Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume all in their own cages. "What happened?" Raven asked anyone.

"They came and use tranks to put us all to sleep." Hige replied.

"Now we're stuck in here." Tsume added.

Raven's cage was in the center of the room while the rest of them had cages in each corner of the room. Then the door in the front of the room opened and she saw the general walk in, a bandage over his right eye as he glared with his other eye at Hige. _Had Hige done that? _Raven wondered. Then the general stopped in front of her cage. A smirk appeared on his face. "I said I'd catch you. And I did." He said cruely. Then he bent down. "You poor, weak, thing." He started as he circled the cage. "You were taken in by my friend, and they took care of you like you were family, as did every other family that took you in. But you continually abused their love for you." He continued and watched happily as sorrow took over Raven's face. "Your name is Raven, though they all knew you by different names. I remember General Pankherst names you Lilly." He saw how hurt she was by the mention of the General Pankherst's name. "The General cared for you, and his daughter loved you more than anything."

A tear ran down Raven's cheek at the memory of her family that was murdered. She knew what the general before was going to say next, and didn't want to hear it, for it wasn't true, none of it! "Don't say it." She mumbled. Then she looked at him with watery eyes and a tear stained cheek. She clearly remembered going out for a run that night, leaving the family safe at home so she wouldn't do anything, for it had been the night of a full moon. But when she returned in the morning...

"But you killed them." The general said coldly.

"No. It wasn't me." She whispered.

"What was that murderer?" The genereal yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Raven yelled at him.

_Scratched decorated the wooden front door of her home. Raven pushed the door to find the door frame had been broken where the pad lock was. She quietly walked into the house, wearing her human desguise for that was how her family knew her, even though they knew she was not human. She stelthfully walked through the house. She passed a shattered window, broken glass on the floor under her feet. _

_"Mom? Dad? Ursula?" She called through the house. But no response was heard, not even with her sensative ears could she pick up any noise throughout the house. But then she heard something crash. It sounded like it came from the family room, so she headed in that direction, moving as quietly as possible. but in the family room, she saw a large animal, breathing heavily, and General Pankherst, an actractiv, lean figure man witholive skin, black hair, andbright green eyes,with a shotgun pointed at the beast. _

_"Lilly! Get back!" He yelled._

_Raven look over and saw Mrs. Pankherst, a very attractive blone with tanned skin and blue eyes, with her daughter Ursula, a younger version of her mother, both on the floor dead, Mrs. Pankherst with a large scratch on her face and Ursula with ascratch opening up her stomach. Raven panicked and looked back at General Pankherst with fear in her eyes. "Dad!" She screamed. Then she changed to her normal look, as a wolf, and growled at the animal before leaping at it. She bit into the animal's shoulder, but it threw he back hard and her back was cut open when she crashed into the glass end table by the couch. She yelped in pain, but soon regained herself and stood up, just in time fort he animal to quickly thrash back at the general, scratching his neck, causing his death. "Dad!" She called. A tear ran down her cheek, but her facial expressions were not of sorrow, but of anger as she growled at the beast. The beast turned on her, and swung at her as she ran at it, cutting her leg, but not badly, though she got hold of its neck and held on while the animal ythrashed around, trying to get her off. _

_Raven fell off, leaving a deep bit in the animals neck. She finally got a look at it and found it was a werewolf. It held it's neck and howled. Then ran off. _

_Blood fell all over Raven, her own blood, not her family's. She changed to human form and went to her mother and Ursula's side, looking upon their dead bodies. More tears ran down her face as she gently touched her step-mother's cheek, a once beautiful woman, and she looked at Ursula, a future pop star anyone's eyes, and a young happy girl. Then she stood and went to General Pankherst's side. She knelt beside him. The tears came harder now, for the general had been the one to help her no matter what, had given her a home, and treated her like his own from the very beginning. "Dad..." Raven sobbed. _

_Then the front door opened. "Mark!" She could hear someone yell. She quickly changed to her wolf form, ready to run, but was not quick enough, for her father's best friend walked in and saw her, covered in blood, herfamily covered in blood, and all of them dead. "You!" he yelled, and reached behind him for his own handgun, but Raven was fast enough to get way by the time he had pulled the gun out, and she didn't stop running._

"It was you! Don't lie to me!" The general yelled.

"I'm not!" Raven cried. "It was a werewolf. I wasn't even home until it had killed everyone but Dad!" Raven yelled through her tears.

"_Dad_? You don't even deserve to call him that, you _animal_!" The General yelled at her.

"Leave her alone!" Hige yelled, not able to bear teh site of Raven. She was backed against the barred walls of her cage, farthest away from the general, crying uncontrollably. Kiba was on the other side of the room trying to chew his way out of the cage to get to Raven, but he didn't look like he was making much progress.

"Shut up you! You're no better than she!" The general yelled at Hige.

"I know that Raven is kind, and would never kill someone who she cared about. Do you even know who you're yelling at?" Hige yelled.

"Yes I do! An animal! A traitor! A theif! And a _liar_!" The general yelled. "A werewolf, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, you see us?" Raven asked. "We're supposed to be extinct according to most humans, but we're here, desguised as humans. So why is a werewolf so hard to believe?" Raven asked.

"Nevermind. I'll be back later, once I figure out you punishment." The general said, then left, turning off the lights and leaving the five wolves in the dark.

AN- Well, I thought that was a pretty good chapter. hope you enjoyed it. Sry it took so long to update, but I've been so busy lately. So enjoy this. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Breakout

**Chapter 10:**

Raven was still crying, goin g over memories in her head. Hige tried to talk to her, but couldn't get her attention while Kiba continued to try and break his own cage, though he still wasn't getting far. Memories of her life before she met her family ran through her head. It broke her heart to think of everything that happened. How could she have forgotten all of it? Her real mother and how stuck up she was, her pack, envious females, everyone--she forgot them all. Then her addopted family. Their daughter found her wondering the streets, her not knowing who she was or where she came from, and took her in thinking she was a dog, until they found her one night in human form. She remembered it with a smile.

_"Lilly!" Raven heard the general, also known to her as her father, calling her. "Lil-" Raven turned around in her human form and looked into the eyes of the general. "Who are you?" He yelled at her, thinking she was a theif. _

_"It's me! Lilly!" Raven exclaimed. "I umm... I guess I should explain." _

_"You're not Lilly. Lilly's a dog." The general said._

_"A wolf actually, I'm a wolf. I'm a wolf, but I have a human desguise too. Sorry Dad." Raven apologized, hoping he would believe her, though she didn't think he would withou her proving it to him._

_"How do I know you're not bullshitting me. You could be some thief ." General Pankherst accused Raven._

_"Fine! I'll prove it... My God..." She said as she turned around and was instantly back to being a wolf. She looked at him and saw he was in shock. She trotted over to him and let out a whimper as she jumped up and rested her paws on his shoulders and licked his face. Then she got back down and walked backwards a bit and changed back into a human. "See?" Raven asked._

_"Oh my God. You_are_ Lilly!" He exclaimed. Then his wife ran in in a hurry curious as to what all the noise was._

_"Dear, what's wrong?" Then she looked at Raven. "And who is this?" She asked, not very happy that a young girl was standing in the same room as her husband while she didn't know. "What's going on here?"_

_"It's Lilly!" General Pankherst exclaimed, his wife giving him a look that said 'You need some meds...' "I'm serious!"_

_"Hunny, Lilly is a _dog_, not a young lady." His wife tried to bring him back to reality, but he was already in reality._

"That was fun." Raven thought with a smile.

"You smiled! What's so funny?" Hige asked.

"Nothing. Just memories from my old family." She replied.

"Yes! She's talking too! I did it!" Hige congratulated himself.

Raven chuckled a bit, glad Hige was always there to make her laugh when times were hard, like now. She was happy he was her friend. Then she heard a crashing noice from Kiba's cage and looked to see that he had finally broken out! "Kiba! You're out!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here." He said, wearing hsi human disguise as he opened all the cages, letting the small pack free. And they all started to run.

AN- Sorry it's short, but I'm updating a couple stories today. k? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11:

"Let's get outta here." Kiba said, ready to rush out of the room.

"Wait Kiba." Raven sai as she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. What did she want to wait for? Or he guards to se that they were out of their cages and come to kill them.

"Why? We have to get out of here now!" Kiba said.

"We need a plan! We can't just waltx outta here like nothing's wrong!" Raven yelled at him. "There are more than likely guards waiting for us right outside those doors. They will shoot us on the spot."

"And what if they se us out of our cages on camera and are on their way now. We an outrun them." Kiba said

Tsume and Toboe just stayed out of it. They weren't willing to get in the middle of an argument, but they did really want to get out of there, alive. They looked back and forth as Kiba and Raven argued their points back and forth. While Kiba's idea was good, to get out of there quickly while they could, Raven also had a point. They were in an army fortress. They weren't going to be able to just walk out without a fight. But the argument was soon interrupted.

"What about that thing?" Hige said as he pointed to an air duct. "Do you think we an fit through there?" It was right above the cage Hige had been in, and loked big enough for them to crawl through.

Raven smiled. Now they had a plan.

Kiba was already on it. He jumped on top of one of the cages and jumped at the vent, ramming his head on it, and denting it before it fell off. He looked back at everyone else just before jumping into the vent himself, followed by Raven, then Hige, Toboe, and Tsume.

"Oh my God this is cramped..." Raven said.

"And dirty!" Toboe exclaimed. "Are we sure there's no other way out?"

"Just keep moving runt!" Hige exclaimed.

Toboe hesitated. It was smal and dark in the vent. He didn't like it one bit. _What if we get stuck in here? Or what if they turn the heat on, or the air conditioner? We'll freeze! _Toboe had worried thoughts running through his head as he slowing kept through the vent, following Hige.

"Move!" Tsume yeled at him as he gave him a shove forward, then jumped into the vent himself.

With the General……

"Are the shots ready to go?" The general asked. A man in a lab coat was with him now. He had short black hair and thick lenses on his glasses.

"Yes Sir. Everything is ready." Lab Coat man replied.

Suddenly, a soldier ran out to the General. He looked paniced and let out a yelp when he saw the general. But he quickly saluted to him and regained his composure, the look on his face showing that something was terribly wrong. "Sir!"

"What is it soldier?" The general asked.

"The wolves! They've escaped Sir!" The man yelled.

"What?! How?!" The general yelled, anger seething through every ounce of his self being.

"I don't know Sir! We looked through the window and they were gone Sir!" The soldier answered as the general ran past him, Lab Coat Man right behind him. He got to the door and slammed it open, not bothering to turn the doorknob. He looked around the room. One cage broken while the rest were just sitting open. Then he looked up to the air vent.

"There!" He said pointing to it. "Where does that vent come out at?" He asked a soldier next to him.

"The roof Sir." The soldier replied.

"Get all the men up there and around the building. I want them all DEAD!" He ordered and stomped out of the room.

On the roof…

Kiba had gotten out of the vent on top of the roof. He turned around and helped Raven out. She landed on the ground gracefully, followed by Hige, who clumsily fell on the floor. Raven giggled.

Toboe and Tsume came out after, just in time for the door to bang open. Soldiers ran out and started to surround them.

"Let's go!" Raven yelled as she ran towards the edge of the roof. Shots were fired at them. She prayed that she nor any of her new friends would be shot as she flew through the air, landing in a tree not too far from the ground. Kiba and Tsume landed at the bottom of the tree. Toboe landed next to Raven and Hige landed on a branch higher up than them.

Soldier soon ran out of the building and surrounded the tree. Raven jumped out of and landed on the ground next to Kiba. Hige jumped next followed by Toboe. They all stared down there enemies, completely surrounded.

"Well, isn't this great…" Tsume commented sarcastically as he pulled out his blade.

Kiba only glared at the soldiers, trying to find a way out. But there only way they could go was to fight.

Suddenly, there was a loud howling noise. Everyone looked to see Raven howling at the moon overhead. She shook as she fell to the ground. She let out a yelp of pain. Her skin stretched as a glow emanated from her body. Her legs grew longer. Her eyes glowed brighter. Her fur became bristled and her snout became larger, and soon contained larger, sharper teeth.

"Raven?" Hige asked as he scooted a little closer to her, but she growled at him with a swing of her claws, making him jump back. Then she looked at the soldiers in her way, growling furiously at them before she jumped at them. They all screamed and ran, trying to get away from her. She clawed at them, bit them, scared them, even scaring the wolves she knew as her friends. Blood was everywhere from the soldiers. All of them lay dead around her as she breathed heavy.

Suddenly, a bright light came from her and Raven was son back to her normal state, laying on the ground unmoving.

Hige and Kiba both walked to her followed by Tsume and Toboe.

"What the hell was that?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know." Hige said.

"Is she alright?" Toboe yelled as he went closer to her. He stared at her as she lay motionless on the ground, barely even breathing.

"I'm not sure." Kiba said as he picked her up. "But we better get out of here before more come."

"Right." The rest said with a nod. And they left in the night, running as fast as they could.


	12. Monster

**Chapter 12:**

"What the hell was that?!" Tsume yelled at Hige and Kiba. The 'pack' had found a nearby cave to hide in. Raven was still asleep, passes out from the events earlier that night. Hige paced around her thinking while Kiba sat next to her glaring at Tsume. "Well?!" Tsume yelled again. "You two are the ones that know her! You've never seen this before?"

"We never had anything like this in our pack before." Kiba said, trying to think back. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything like that. Whatever happened with Raven was not normal...

"I never saw her do anything like that.. She was always normal around me." Hige answered, still pacing. He knew she would disappear once in a while from him and their old group. He would try to find her around the city but never could. Maybe that was when something like this happened.

"Maybe she can tell us about it when she wakes up?" Toboe asked. He watched her with a sad face. He hoped that she was okay. In the short time that he had known Raven he had gotten very fond of her. She was a sweet person and seemed to care about his friends. And so he cared about her.

"Mmm..." Raven rustled around a little. Kiba placed his hand on her back and try and soothe her some. She lifted her head, blinking a few times to her get her head together. "Ow..." She moaned as she sat up. "What happened?"

"What happened?!" Tsume yelled, taking a step towards her. "Are you kidding me? What happened?"

"Umm... Yeah?" Raven said glaring at Tsume. _What's his deal?_

"How about that little show you pulled out there on the soldiers? Don't tell me you don't remember that!" Tsume yelled.

"That's enough Tsume..." Hige said.

"What is he talking about?" Raven looked at Kiba.

"I'm not exactly sure.." Kiba said, trying to figure out how to describe what Raven had done. "You just-"

"She just turned into a monster and killed them all! That's what she did!" Tsume yelled, not a care toward Raven's feelings. "And what's to say she isn't going to do that to us?!"

"I did what?!" Raven yelled. She looked at Kiba, but he looked down at the ground, not at her. She looked at Hige but he wasn't sure how to tell her either. "What did I do?! Someone please tell me!" Tears started welling in her eyes as she looked at all the other wolves around her.

"You kinda did what Tsume said... You turned into this monster thing and killed everyone.. Then you kinda passed out and we brought you here." Hige summed up what happened.

"I did what?!" Raven looked at everyone. "What kind of monster did I turn into?!"

"I'd say a werewolf." Kiba answered her question. As baffled as he was by it, that was the only explanation he could come up with. She stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. She turned into a 'Werewolf'? Like the one that attacked her family? She touched her lips, the same ones that bit into the beast's neck. Could her having bit it, it's blood going into her mouth, have made this happen?

"Oh my God..." Raven whispered. "This isn't good! You guys could be in danger with me!"

"Have you always been changing like this?" Hige asked.

"I don't know! I never had anyone with me to tell me if I was or not."

"So you don't remember if you've ever changed before?" Kiba asked.

"This is bullshit! We can't travel with her like this. All that needs to happen is her to change in the middle of the night on us and kill us all like she did to the soldiers." Tsume said, not happy one bit about this situation. He knew he didn't like something about her from the get go. First she caused tension between their pack members, Hige being jealous of her and Kiba, Kiba being wrapped up in her worse than when they stole Cheza, and now this? He was not dealing with it.

"Tsume, she obviously doesn't know she does this." Kiba said, trying to keep the mood calm until they could figure out what they were going to do.

"Yeah Tsume.. And she and I traveled for months and she never attacked me in my sleep. I'm still alive and walking." Hige added, trying to convince everyone that this wasn't as bad as it looked.

"You saw what she did to those soldiers." Tsume said, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall of the cave. "I'm leaving in the morning. You can all stay together if you like but I'm not risking myself to travel with someone that does that."

"Tsume! Don't be rash! Let's talk about this!" Toboe exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing from Tsume. They'd all been together so long, there was no reason for them to separate now.

Tsume chuckled. "Sorry kid. Looks like our family isn't staying complete." Tsume said and walked back into the cave further, ready to go to sleep so he could wake up early and head out before anyone could stop him.

"Tsume!" Toboe yelled to him.

"Save your breath runt.." Hige moaned. "He's not going anywhere... He's all bark and no bite."

"I'm sorry guys..." Raven said, tear about ready to fall down her face. "I didn't want to break you guys up and I definitely don't want to hurt you. I'll leave in the morning. You all should stay together." She saw Kiba open his mouth to protest, but she stood and ran out of the cave before he had a chance to say anything. He got up, watching her run out.

"I'm going after her. Don't wait up for me." Kiba said, then ran after her. "Raven!" They heard him yell one last time, watching him Run after her.


End file.
